


[ Drabble ] Week Four, Day One

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-game. Spoilers if you haven't beaten it.  E-mail addresses are totally made up honestly. And they aren't even that creative meh. Japanese text is just their names and the word/title Composer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[ Drabble ] Week Four, Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game. Spoilers if you haven't beaten it. E-mail addresses are totally made up honestly. And they aren't even that creative meh. Japanese text is just their names and the word/title Composer.

  
**Week Four**

From: |  ( _**コンポーザー**_ ) **_The Composer_**  
---|---  
Sent: |  Week 4, Day 1 12:02 pm  
To: |  ( _**桜庭 音操**_ ) ,Neku@TheRG.World  
  
Neku,

By now I'm sure you've figured everything out. How and why you died, the role I play in everything and most importantly how the game ends. In fact, while I'm writing this I'm not that far from you. Hachiko, right~? I'm glad to see you made it this far. No, this isn't another part of the Reaper's Game. This is the start of your life, your second chance; do it right, Neku. After all, I won't be there to ~~save you this time and~~ tell you to do better next time~.

Things might have ended differently than I wanted but in the end I like this better. If you can change I don't see why Shibuya can't. I guess what I'm trying to say is ~~_maybe I should_~~ thank you, my little proxy. It is - _ **your**_ \- world and - ** _you'll_** \- be the one to change it. I'm placing the RG in your hands, Neku. Don't let me down now~! Remember what I told you at the end of _**-our**_ \- week; I meant it then and I mean it now. It still holds true.

Sometimes all the wold really needs is _**you**_ , Neku.

_** ヨシュア , ** _  



End file.
